Children of the Lost
by Eagleshine
Summary: On the day of the villains' exile to the Isle of the Lost, all of their children are abandoned in one of Auradon's forgotten Towns and now, all they have are each other as they grow up without anyone knowing. But once they are finally caught, something unexpected happens. (Credit to crimsonfang16 for the story idea. T because I don't know)
1. Chapter 1

Cries and whimpers echoed in the air as at least thirty abandoned children ranging from ages three to six huddled together, all of them helpless and in danger. They huddled together in the abandoned ally of one of Aurodon's rare ghost towns, shivering in the cold wind. "Why are we here?", asked a small freckled boy, hugging his knees.

"How should we know, puny?", snarled a blue and brown haired girl.

He shrunk at her glare and another girl with curled purple hair stood. "They left us!", she hissed loudly to them, her green eyes blazing with both anger and sadness.

They all turned to look at the six year old. "We don't know that!"

"They did...?"

"Why...?"

Her three words frightened almost everyone, some tearing up. "But we don't need our parents!", she continued, almost reluctant. "So they went away. We know who we are!"

The kids looked at her. "What if we don't?"

"Then..." She paused. "We will..."

"You sound like you don't know," she snapped.

She opened her mouth to speak but another child around the same age, stood up besides her. "She's right," announced a young blue-haired girl.

Everyone looked up at her. "Who are we?"

Silence. "Who are we?", she asked again, louder this time.

"Jay. Son of Jafar," a long-haired boy offered.

The black and blonde hesitantly opened his mouth. "C-Carlos de Vil. Son of Cruella de Vil..."

She smiled at him and encouragingly and looked at the next kid. "Harriet Hook. Daughter of Captain Hook."

The pattern went on and it became a ritual, a tradition, done once a week to remind them who they were. Who were they exactly? They were the Children of the Lost.

* * *

 **This is kind of a one-shot... It will continue if you guys wanted to...**

 **Anyways... This story plot is from Crimsonfang16 so give them some credit for letting me use one of their story ideas. If you need a brief explanation about the plot, here: The VKs have all been abandoned on Aurodon and grow up in secret.**

 **A few more things: The Children of the Lost suited them all.**

 **TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!**

 **PLEASSSSE!**

 **Well... uh... bzye!**

 **-Eagle**


	2. Chapter 2

**(This chapter and the rest of the story takes place ten years later, when Mal is sixteen)**

Mal sat on an old rusty dumpster, looking down at her little organization, The Children of the Lost as they liked to call themselves, of abandoned Villain Kids. Abandoned by their parents on that dreadful day and they had to grow up alone, in secret. And despite this, they'd somehow managed to survive for ten years and now, here they all were. Alive. She somehow loved the idea of surviving without their parents and she wanted it to stay that way. She chuckled a bit to herself before turning to see Jay, a long haired seventeen year-old, walking back into the alleyway along with Anthony Tremaine and Carlos de Vil. "Jay!", the purple-haired girl called.

He turned to look at her and smiled, setting down a small bag as he walked over to her. "Hey, Mal."

"Did you and your little team find anything?", she asked hopefully.

Jay shrugged. "We snuck into Charminton and pickpocket as many wallets as we could, stole a few snacks, and some clothes as well. That's it."

"How many wallets did you steal?"

Jay pulled out two leather wallets out of the front pocket of his old, ripped jeans. "This much, Mal."

"That's it?", she muttered in disbelief. "And you were gone for what? Three hours?"

"Mal. What more can we get without being caught?"

She sighed and leaned back. "Guess you're right Jay... Take the clothes to Evie and put the snacks with the rest of the food."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am," Jay laughed before walking off, tthe two younger boys following him.

Mal rolled her green eyes and jumped off of the dumpster, weaving her way through teens, looking around for someone. She quickly spotted a brown and blue-haired girl, walking up to her. "Uma?"

She didn't look back but answered. "What is it, oh great and powerful leader Mal?"

"I've told you not to call me that, Uma."

Uma looked back and smirked at her. "I can't help it now, can I?"

She rolled are green eyes and continued. "Can you handle taking Mr. Psychotic Hook out fishing?"

"I can handle anything you throw at me, Dragon Girl," she said.

"Is that a challenge, 'captain'?", Mal asked with a smirk, saying 'captain' in a mocking tone.

"Maybe," she snorted.

"I'll take that has a no," Mal responded. "Why don't you and Harry go fishing now?"

Uma shrugged. "Fine, I'll go."

"No arguement? What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm just gonna go now, Dragon Girl," Uma muttered.

She smiled at her friend and watched her go find Harry Hook and perhaps his siblings. The villain kid walked off to find someone else, wandering out of the alley and into one of the old stores. "Evie?"

Silence. Mal frowned and tried qgain but got no response. She walked around the area, cautious, heading towards her friend's 'working corner.' The dusty desk had Evie's scissors, sewing supplies, and some cloth and fabric but there was no sign of her friend. She flipped the items over to see if anything was under it, but nothing was. Her gaze weny to the floor and there sat Jay and his stealing recruits' stolen clothes in a sack. Other than that, there was nothing on the floor.

 _Where is she?, she questioned herself._

Mal sighed and pushed the creaky door open, walking outside. She trotted towards the alleyway, looking at the people around her. "Harriet!"

The older girl looked at her. "What is it, Mal?"

"Have you seen Evie? I need to talk to her about something."

Harriet stayed quiet, pursing her lips as she thought. "Well... She went out on a little raid with... Freddie and C-"

"Mal!", a tanned girl cur her off, the villain kids gathering around her and CJ.

She tensed and made her way over to the two of them. "Freddie, CJ? What happened?"

"Evie...", she panted.

"She's been caught!", Cj finished.

* * *

 **T** **hanks, guys, for supporting me! I have never had eleven positive reviews for one chapter before... or twelve follows... or seven favorites... Thanks again!**

 **I also feel like I overdid it for the second chapter...**

 **That's all I have to say now.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Eagle**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!"

"We were in Charmington when it happened," Freddie informed Mal, a worried gleam in her eyes.

She nodded and her eyes darted from Freddie to CJ. "How was she caught?"

"Stole something from a store and got caught by the store manager who called the local guards. From what I heard, they were to arrest anyone who was seen stealing since many stores have been robbed and that many of people's belongings have been disappearing," CJ stated. "They're onto us."

"From what you just said, that couldn't be more obvious," Harriet pointed out, looking down at her younger sister.

The blonde glared at her. "Quiet, sis. I say what I want."

"We need to get Evie back!"

Silence fell upon the Children of The Lost and they turned to stare at Mal, all of them clearly uncertain.

"You can't be serious right?", questioned Ginny Gothel, gazing around.

"Why wouldn't I be? We've had each others backs for ten years! Why shouldn't we now?"

"I agree with Ginny, ma'am," Sammy Smee agreed.

"Are you insane? They'll kill us!"

Protests began to fill the empty air with pleads and complaints, and boy did it annoy Mal. "Quiet!"

Everyone fell silent at her sudden outburst, confusion clearly wrktten on their faces. "Why are you doing this?", asked Freddie.

"I can't lose her..."

She frowned but nodded in understanding. Mal sighed and looked at the people- her people- that stood around her. "Jade, Diego, grab your cousins. Gil, get Harry and Uma here. Everyone else is dismissed."

The said people dashed off to find who ever she told them to find and everyone else reluctantly parted. After a few minutes, they walked back, Carlos, Jay, Uma,and Harry not far behind. "Jade, Diego, Gil, you can go now," she dimissed.

"Okay, Dragon Girl. Why are we here?", Uma asked quickly.

Carlos and Jay looked equally confused while Harry just stared at her expectantly. "Evie's been captued and I want you guys to help me free her."

"Evie, aye? Never really was the type to sneak around, am I right?", chuckled the messy-haired teen, smiling in his oddly creepy way.

"Please tell me you're kidding, Mal," Carlos cut in, ignoring Harry complrtely.

She shook her head. The fourteen-year old's eyes suddenly lit up with fear. "W-why me? Couldn't it be someone else? And they're are d-dogs out there! I'm gonna die!"

Jay sighed and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Carlos, chill."

"Chill?! How can I chill when I'm going to die on a mission to rescue Evie?! There are dogs out there! Dogs! Remember what happened three years ago? Please..." Carlos rambled on, clearly panicking.

But, of course they all remembered Carlos' incident with some feral dogs that had roamed into their town. He had been mauled by them and would've die if it weren't for everyone else chasing them out. From that day forward, he had become cynophobic and would randomly freak out at any mention osf dogs. "Carlos," Jay said, gripping onto his shoulders. "No fogs are going to touch or any hair on your little head. Got it, buddy?"

"But-"

"No buts."

He fell silent and the older teen released his grip and turned to Mal. "What's your plan, aye, Mal?", questioned Harry.

"Does purposely getting caugjt and bustong Evie out of prison count as a plan?"

"No," Uma responded. "It counts as a ridiculously insane fantasy that will kill us all. We don't even know if she's alive!"

"She has to be," Mal insisted. "We can't lose her now! We have had close calls but never an actual death in ten years of surviving on our own, always there for each other! We're not gonna stop that now, are we?"

"I guess she's right," Jay said in defeat. "We have been risking our lives for each other since some of us were only four and we're clearly alive. We're older now, stronger, smarter. We know what we need to do, don't we?"

The others shared nervous glances before looking up at Mal. "We'll go along as long as we aren't killed," Uma stated.

t"I make no promises," she said with a smirk before explaining the plan. "So technically we're gonna steal something and purposely get caught. Once we get there, we'll find our way out and take Evie with us. Simple."

"Easisr said then done."

"Get whatever you need. We'll leave in an hour," she decided.

The five soon departed and Mal immediately headed towards her 'house', which was actually a rickity, old shop. The purplette scavenged through the area, later finding a dusty leather book with a green dragon imprinted on blew on it and dust flew off the book and into air. Mal sneezed and looked down at the book. _This is my mother's spellbook... I hope it vomes in handy._

Her green eyes wandered off and landed on the ceiling, losing herself to a world of thoughts. "Why did you give this to me, mother? Why do I deserve this?"

* * *

Mal waited by the road, Uma and Harry standing behind her. "Can we go without Mister Thief aaand I'm-Afraid-of-Puppies Boy? They're five minutes late," Uma hissed.

Harry nodded in agreement and took osut his pocket watch. "Five minutes! Let's just go."

"Five minutes is nothing," Mal answered, waiting for Carlos and Jay.

The pirate muttered something under his breath and shoved the watch back in his pocket, playing around with his hook to pass the time.

"We're here!"

The three of them looked up, to see Jay racing after Carlos, both of them halting once they were in front of their leader and friends. "Sorry, we're late..."

"It' okay," the purplette answered, stopping anyone from saying anything. "Now... are we gonna go or what?"

"You bet we are."

 **That, my friends, was chapter three.**

 **Also, I want to mention that some od the characters are a bit OC but that's becauseeveryone's currently in good terms and weren't raised by their parents.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys for the support!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Eagle**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you want us to get ourselves caught by stealing and purposely making sure almost everyone can see?"

"I told you a million times, Carlos. Yes."

It had been almost an hour walking down a trail and they were almost at Charmington. Everyone except Mal was unsure about her 'ingenious' plan. They fell silent as they stopped right outside of Charmington. "Hopefully we can pull this off in less then four hours?"

"Totally," Uma snorted. "Now lets go before we get caught just by standing here."

Mal nodded in agreement, looking at her friends nervously. "Let's go."

She quickly walked in and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Jay walked towards the right, Carlos following him. They walked in silence for a few minutes, both of them looking around in slight fear. Guards swarmed the place, patrolling along the perimeter of the city/kingdom. "Well, this mission was made so much easier," muttered the older teen.

"What are we gonna steal?"

At first, there was no answer as he looked around, spotting an old lady sitting down on a bench. "Over here," he whispered.

They darted towards the sidewalk behind the bench and Jay cautiously yet speedily took the women's purse which she had set down besides her when he was sure no one was looking. He walked away with Carlos as casually as possible, sending quick glances back at the elderly lady. She looked back at reached for her purse which was no longer there and she began looking around frantically, her eyes soon landing on them. "Thief!"

From what the two of them could tell, the call obviously alarmed the people around her and suddenly, at least three or five guards began to chase Jay and Carlos. "Run," he hissed in the younger boy's ear before sprinting off.

Carlos tensed and froze in fear as one of the guards stood in front of him before he could run off. He handcuffed the teen with ease and practically dragged him along with him. "Help," he whimpered miserably.

Jay, on the other hand, was staying way ahead of the cops that were chasing him down but made sure he would always stay within their sight, but only because of Mal's ridiculous plan on how to save Evie. He avoided the attempts to grab him with ease. His legs were beginning to feel the effects of pushing himself too far when it came to running but ignored it and forced them to continue on. Soon enough, the world around him simply disappeared and there were only the guards chasing him now or so he thought until he heard a frightening bark and claws clicking against the stone road. "What the-"

Without warning, something got a hold of his right arm and sank sharp fangs into it. Jay screamed out of pain and collapsed onto the ground, his head hitting the stony road while he thrashed his arm to try to get whatever that was on him off. The vicious creature easily benefited from his actions, getting a better grip of his arm by sinking his teeth deeper. Painful hollers escaped his mouth as the dog was dragged away from him, its jaws still snapping at him. Jay calmed down a bit and touched his head weakly. His head throbbed, his back felt as if it had broken and his legs weren't functioning correctly. All he could feel was pain and he felt it everywhere, and because of it, he fell unconscious. His last though before he did though was: _Great_ _job, Mal. You are pretty much guaranteeing our deaths._

* * *

Harry walked alongside Uma, both of them wondering what they should steal. Both of them never really went on a raid before since they were in charge of fishing. "Harry."

"Yes, cap'n?"

"You see that nice little supply store over there?", Uma questioned, gesturing towards it.

The pirate nodded, a sudden eagerness lighting up his eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

He didn't answer but walked casually into the store with Ursula's daughter not too far behind him. The little bell above the door rang and they quickly wandered around the store, two employees nearby. "Take whatever you want. Just take something if we want this plan to work."

 _Later..._

"Sir, where are you going with that?"

Harry, who was holding a hammer for no apparent reason, turned to the employee, smirking like a madman. "Are you telling me what to do?"

The cashier narrowed his eyes suspiciously but continued. "Get over here and pay for that hammer sir. Or I'm grabbing the police."

He strutted towards him and quickly put his hook against his neck after cornering him. "I ain't afraid of no police. You however, should be afraid of me," he said.

The man pressed his hands against the wall, a glint of fear evident on his eyes. Harry smirked. "Did I scare you, aye? That's my speciality."

"Call the police!", he suddenly screamed, another employee finally noticing what was happening and dialed the police, running off to hide.

Uma walked out of the isle she was in and glanced between Harry and the employee. "Harry!", she hissed. "What the heck are you doing?"

He answered with a shrug and she glared daggers at her 'first mate'. "Let him go and Let's get out of here before-"

"Freeze," hissed a man by the entrance.

They froze at the call and turned to look at him. "We're dead...", muttered Uma.

* * *

Mal casuallywalked through Charmington, watching the people around her. She didn't know what to steal and her head was constantly switching between different items. "Shut up, brain," she hissed, stopping and closing her eyes.

Her green eyes reopened and she began to gaze around at the passing persons, looking for something to take. She spotted a man holding a large bag with a golden phone sticking out at the top. She slowly and cautiously followed him, keeping her eyes on the prize, otherwise known as the precious phone. Mal took in a deep breath and picked up the pace so she was less than a feet behind the man, reaching towards it. She quickly pulled it back without her 'prize' as the man looked at the large, stuffed bag in his hand. The smooth-haired blonde finally looked away from it and continued walking. Mal let out a quiet sigh of relief and then she promptly snatched the phone as she started forwards, breaking into a run. "Hey! Get back here!"

The purplette ignored the young man who was now running after her at full speed. Her eyes stayed focused on the road in front of her, more footsteps sounding from behind her. _Perfect,_ she hissed sarcastically.

She forced herself to go faster, making a sharp turn into an alleyway. The half-fairy looked back with a slight smirk before turning back and halting just in time. A brick wall blocked her path and the guards and man were right behind her. Mal clutched onto the phone and turned around, clearly surrounded. _Dang it._

* * *

 **That is chapter four! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. I highly appreciate it and hope you continue giving me the constant support.**

 **That's all for today.**

 **~Eagle**


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter is in Ben's POV, first person)

"Ben!"

My dad's booming voice echoed in my ears as he called me from downstairs. I quickly threw on my bright blue suit, grabbed my phone, and ran down. "Yeah, Dad?"

He looked at me, raising his eyebrow. "You ready?"

"For the constant thieves finally caught thing in Charmington?", I asked.

Dad nodded and I did the same. "Yeah, I'm ready. Where's Mom?"

"Almost done," he answered, fixing his glasses and crown.

I nodded again and stared out the window to look at the isolated Isle of the Lost. I slowly drifted into my world of thoughts as I stared at the dark, dreary island. Whenever I looked at it, it made me feel as if we had abandoned them. Abandoned the few children there, trapped. I sighed, letting go of the thought and thinking of the Charmington Thieves- which is what they were called ever since it came out on the news that they were finally captured. They were six scrawny teens, assumingly anyways, three female and three male, according to the Auradon Press. I didn't know why we had to be apart of this but Snow White and Prince Florian Charming had asked for them to help them decide what to do with them. Why do we need to? Aren't they capable of handling their problem on their own?

I sighed again and went back to reality, Dad giving me a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He was still giving me that same look but shrugged it off. A minute or two later, Mom came into the room with my girlfriend, Audrey, strutting alongside her. She wore a knee-length pink and blue dress, makeup, and a bright blue hairband. "Audrey," I greeted formerly, stifling s groan of annoyance.

Audrey smiled. "Hey, Bennyboo."

I tried to ignore Audtey's nickname for me as I looked to my parents. "Are we going?"

They nodded and we all left Beast Castle and into the limo waiting for us outside.

* * *

I was first to step out of the limo after the twenty to thirty minute drive to Charmington's Police Department where the thieves were being held. Audrey came out right after me and held my arm, leaning against me. I held back the urge to push het away as my parents walked out next. "This way," Dad commanded, gesturing towards the building in front of us.

We walked towards it and entered, Snow White and Prince Florian Charming waiting for us inside. "King Beast, Queen Belle," the couple greeted. "Prince Benjamin, Princess Audrey."

Audrey and I nodded in greeting while my parents sbegan to chat with the two rulers of Charmington. "So you want us to help you deal with the thieves?"

"Correct, King Beast," confirmed Snow White. "But I suggest you be careful."

My dad and mom shared puzzled looks. "Is there a reason?", question my mother.

Prince Charming called a police over and they carried over a few interesting items and placed them on the nearby table. I stepped towards them to take a closer look. The items included a hook, a seashell necklace, a small, slightly broken mirror, and... a book? "Maleficent's spell book!", Audrey gasped dramatically, "How could this be?"

"We don't know that," I reassured her, staring at the items.

"Actually, Pdince Ben, Princess Audrey is correct," Snow White answered to my girlfriend's dismay. "The necklace seems to belong to Ursula, the mirror to the Evil Queen, and the hook to perhaps Captain Hook. The spell book is the only one we're sure has the ability to create and cast spells but everything else is more of a mystery."

"How could these be here?!", Dad protested loudly. "They were banished to the Isle!"

The ptonce and Snow White exchanged nervous glances and Prince Florian spoke, "We believe... the thieves may be the children or descendants of the villians..."

Mom and Dad froze, shocked. "How can it be?", muttered Dad after a minute or two, his hands automatically going to rest on his head as he paced the area.

My mother glanced at him, me, and Audrey, who was still looking at the spell book in shock. "Maybe we should go see them? Ask them some questions?"

He sighed and shook his head but mutterred his agreement. Charming told the police from earlier to bring in the inmates and then he left and his wife left the room. I watched thetm go and went to sit down in a nearby chair. "Are you going to sit down, Audrey? Mom? Dad?"

My girlfriend quickly claimed the seat next to me and leaned on me. I gave her an uncomfortable glance and then looked at my parents who were still standing. I guess they didn't want to sit down. Soon, two men escorted six scrawny teens into the room and then went to stand by yhe door in case they tried anything funny, I assumed. I quietly looked over at them but bright green eyes caught my attention. Beautiful green eyes... "Benny Bear?", Audrey called, nudging me.

I quickly snapped back to attention snd looked at her. "Erm... Yes..."

She gestured towards my parents and the six, my attention turning to them. They were all awkwardly silent until the messy, black-haired boy hissed, "That's my hook!"

"Your hook?", I mused quietly, gazing at the metalic, handheld hook on the table.

The girl ne,t to him sent him a warning glare and his gaze quickly dropped to the floor. "I'm gonna guess you would like to know why you're here?", my father intervened, looking at them expectantly.

They looked up at him but stayed quiet, silent. I forced an encouraging smile to spread across my face as I tried to silently urge tjem on. I musy've worked because the purplelette smirked at me and said, "Why wouldn'y we?"

* * *

I feel like this chapter is only an extra... oh well!

Thiz is Ben's chap.! Did you like it? Should I do otjer chapters with different characters POVs? (Uma, Harry, Carlos Jay, Audrey etc.) If so, who's next? And what do you think will happen in ths next chapter?

That it. Too many q's. Also please review! I'd really appreciate it!

~Eagle


	6. Chapter 6

(Back to Mal's POV, First Person. [Cause I like it better] Also, Bal forever)

I don't know why I even opened my mouth to answer the man in front of me but someone in the background had caught my eye. A teenage boy around age with a lovable hazel-green gaze not unlike mine and a surprisingly encouraging smile. One look and I felt like I was no longer in a small, enclosed room or handcuffed. Instead, I was in my own world with him and him alone. Sadly, it only lasted a second as I completely lost the feeling the minute I looked away to answer the man wearing a golden crown. A smirk crossed my face as I spoke and, again, I didn't know why. Evie, who we have finally reunited with, gave me a puzzled look but stayed quiet. "You are here because you have all been caught stealing from Charmington residents. Would you care to explain why?"

I glanced up at him and forced myself not to roll my eyes at how formal he was being. "With all due respect, sir, we have only been doing what we had to do. 'Cause if we did not, we would all be dead," I answered, copying his tone.

I noticed Uma quietly snigger at my quick change of tone as he went on, oblivious and confused at my statement. "Explain."

"We're orphans, poor, and homeless," I deadpanned as if it were obvious.

He stayed quiet and opened his mouth to speak but a brunette lady with a short yellow dress quickly stood up and stopped him. "Do you have any ideas who you're parents are?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor with discomfort about the topic. We may have never known our parents that well but rarely have any of us or the other Lost Children (Children of the Lost except shorter) mentioned our parents. We simply pretended that they never existed until the last day of the week, the same day that our parents, Auradon's 'villains', left us in the ghost town and they were sent away. Even if the chances of ever seeing them again were slim, we made sure they were forever with us in our minds and in our hearts, no matter what. An inaudible sigh escaped my lips and there was a pregnant silence before I replied, "We know who they are but we don't know why they left us..."

"Oh... I'm sorry...", she murmured with a loss for any other words, her eyes sympathetic.

"Will you introduce yourselves?", the man quickly intervened.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, any bit of sadness faint or completely gone. I leaned forward and looked at Jay. He met my gaze giving me a 'who-me?' look. I nodded and he started. "The name's Jay," he introduced, winking at the girl flirtatiously, who ignored him. "Son of Jafar."

Carlos raised his eyebrow at his long-haired friend and went on with the familiar chain. "Carlos de Vil. Son of Cruella de Vil."

"Harry Hook," snapped Harry who was right next to Carlos. "Son of Captain Hook. Now give me back my hook!"

"Harry...", hissed Uma in a warning tone and her 'first-mate' mumbled a quick apology but as glaring at the crowned man.

He looked somewhat entertained by the two's rapid exchange and then eyed the brown and blue haired girl. "What about you?"

"Uma," she muttered. "Daughter of Ursula."

I noticed the man slightly tense as he glanced at Evie. "I'm Evie, Grimhilde's or, as you like to call her, the Evil Queen's daughter."

I lowered my head and his eyes slightly widened with... fear? "Maleficent's daughter," he muttered.

"What a lucky guess. How on earth did you know?", I asked, sarcasm heavily dripping from my voice. _Why am I being sarcastic?_

I felt weird. I didn't know half of what I've been doing. I just did them and usually I'm quite careful and cautious in what I do. It was all to confusing. Is it because of him...? My eyes drifted back to him and I was staring at him longer than I would've liked as I fell into a world of my own. I must've been getting somewhat dreamer because my best friend nudged me with a playful smirk on her face. I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment and turned my attention back to the man. Lucky for me, he probably didn't notice for he was talking to everyone besides us. I leaned forward so I would be able to pick up what they were saying. "...villain kids don't belong here! Send them to the Isle immediately!", I heard the girl say.

"We don't know if they mean any harm, Audrey."

"No offense, Benny Bear, but you're too trusting."

"We barely even know th-", the boy, who I assumed name was Ben thanks to that ridiculous nickname, protested, only to be cut of by Audrey, I believe the girl's name is.

"They're their parents' children. They have their blood, their _evil_ blood!"

 _How rude._

"Audr-"

"Enough! Both of you. There is not enough evidence that they have done any larger crimes then steal and if they deserve to go to the Isle. Ben, Audrey, I would like you two to talk to them and find out more about them. Understand?", the man snarled loudly.

"Yes, Dad."

"But, King B-"

"No buts!"

"Queen Belle, do I have to talk to those _dreaded_ villain kids?"

"I'm afraid you must, Audrey. Me and Adam will be waiting for you with Snow White and Prince Florian," the woman, Queen Belle, answered.

"But-"

"Off you go now..."

Audrey glared after the King and Queen as they left and refused to budge when Ben asked her if they should go now. "I am not getting near those _filthy, low life street rats!_ ", she practically screamed.

"How rude, princess," Uma retorted. "We have our lives on the line every single day."

The prissy girl glared at us and flopped down onto the chair, angrily staring at us. Ben lifted his arm to scratch the back of his neck, walking towards the six of us. "I'm sorry about her... she's just..."

"A spoiled, bratty jerk? Totally," I remarked with a smirk.

"Hey!", Audrey snapped.

"Anyways...", he mumbled, his face sporting a slight nervous yet adorable expression. "Hey...?"

* * *

 **You have to admit, Ben is adorable and Mal truly is an innocent and sweet little child.**

 **Any who... that was chapter six and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed 'Children of the Lost'.**

 **What did you think?**

 **That's all I have to say... Bye!**

 **~Eagle**


	7. Chapter 7

I chuckled softly at Ben's uneasy and nervous tone, glancing at my friends before turning my attention back to the prince. I tapped my fingers against each other as I silently searched for what I could possibly say. Before I could though, Uma quickly cut in. "So is Miss Pink over there a pain because it looks like you two hang around a lot and I couldn't help but feel sorry for you."

Ben's face became even more nervous at her question. "...Uh..."

Audrey was fuming and from the looks of her burning red face, smoke streaming out of her ears seemed possible. "I can hear you," she said in a threatening tone, which made Uma roll her brown eyes.

I laughed at her and she stormed over to me. "Listen here you-"

Ben quickly stopped her, gently pulling her back. "Well... erm... I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamen!", she suddenly interrupted with an overly cheery and obviously fake tone. "Soon to be king!"

Ben slightly lowered his head, blushing a little in embarrassment. "This is Audrey," he sighed, gesturing towards her.

"Princess Audrey! His girlfriend." Another interruption from a spoiled brat. "Right, Benny Boo?"

I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, another smirk spreading across my face. Benny Boo? Now I definitely felt sorry for him. That nickname was worse then Benny Bear and I'm sure everyone else knew that, hearing Uma force back another snicker. He was probably flustered, especially because of his 'girlfriend', but even if he was, the prince was definitely good at hiding it. "I didn't catch your name," Ben spoke, glancing at me.

"Mal," I answered, pushing my hands out against the handcuffs in annoyance.

"That's a nice name..."

An awkward silence was quick to settle in on us. Then stupid Audrey just had to break it. "Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter aren't you? You know, I totally do _not_ blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff!", she stated sarcastically with the same tone as when she introduced herself.

I just stared at her in confusion. I didn't know what on Earth she was talking about. Who did this princess think she was? An absolute idiot? "Oh, my mom's Aurora, sleeping beauty!"

 _"Aurora is our enemy! Hate her!"_

A small memory came out of the blue at the mention of 'Aurora' and suddenly, I knew. From my six years of living with my mother, I knew Aurora was my mother's enemy, having cursed her when she was an infant because Aurora's mother hadn't invited her to some christening. The memories were faint, but they were there. "Yeah, I've heard the name," I stated, copying her tone. "And I totally do _not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, except my mother, to their stupid christening."

I spotted a tense Ben give me a confused stare but quickly focused back on Audrey. "Water under the bridge?", she asked, though she was definitely gonna bring up later but I played along anyways.

"Totes!"

From both of our mouths came an extremely awkward laugh and a long, dramatic sigh following after, both of us doing it in perfect sync. It was strange but I simply shrugged it off, being interrupted by Ben who clapped his hands together to get our attentions. We shifted our gaze over to him with slight curiosity. "Are you the only... villain kids?"

"Maybe," Uma retorted.

He raised an eyebrow as if he were expecting a more direct answer but from Uma, he definitely wasn't going to be getting much information. She simply looked away, refusing to answer. He looked at Carlos. "Ummm..."

The younger boy turned his gaze to me and Ben looked at me. My general self told me to answer no but his eyes seemed to be begging me to tell the truth and I, the queen of keeping my feelings and secrets to myself, couldn't resist it. "Yes. Why you ask?"

He didn't answer and I couldn't help but note how adorable he looked when he was nervous. "How Many...?"

"Up to thirty of us."

"Have any of you committed any other crimes besides steal?"

"Not any that I know of, no."

"When did your parents abandon you?"

"When we were around three to seven years old."

"Do you have a leader or is it a 'every man fro themselves' kind of thing...?"

"I'm the leader."

"Have you ever had an education like at a school or something?"

"Nope."

"Do any of you have some kind of hand-me-down from your parents?"

"Most of us do. Some of us don't."

"Are any of you magical or have some sort of magic?"

"Most of us do. Some of of don't, like I said before."

"Do you guys have enough to eat every day?"

"Usually," I answered, slightly annoyed by the mass of questions. Why did he need to know?

"Where do you live?"

I shrugged. "An old ghost town."

"Have any of you... died?"

"Not a single life has been take," I cheerfully said. "We're all alive and accounted for!"

He chuckled nervously and then went on to another question. I had my doubts when it came to the never-ending questions, well, ending. "How long have you survived?"

"Ten years," I murmured solemnly. "Ten years in broken down houses, having our lives on the line everyday."

He stared at me in slight shock, frowning. "That... That's long..."

A welcoming silence fell over the two of us as we stared into each others eyes as if we were communicating telepathically. I couldn't help but get lost for about the third time and could tell he did too. I felt free. It was truly lovely. Suddenly, our little connection was broken by Audrey, who tugged him towards the door. "Let's go. We have all we need."

Ben frowned at her and put his hand up to tell her to stop. She narrowed her eyes and let him go and he turned to us, smiling. "How would you and all of your friends like to attend Auradon Prep?"

* * *

 **That is chap seven for you guys! Thanks for reading!**

 **Well... Bye!**

 **~Eagle**


	8. Chapter 8

(Ben's POV, again)

The minute those words left my mouth, everyone's faces showing a different emotion. Mal was clearly shocked, Evie seemed excited and eager, Uma was just plain old confused, Jay looked at me with uncertainty, Harry simply glared with distaste and Carlos looked like he was freaking out- in a bad way, unfortunately. Then there was Audrey. She had her jaw dropped and looked like I had been cursed into a horrid beast like my father, which I'm sure I haven't. She quickly shook her head and forcefully dragged me out of the room. "Ben!", she hissed loudly, forgetting that my parents were in the room with us. "Are you cr-"

My girlfriend was quickly cut off by my father, who we quickly turned around to see. Audrey suddenly stiffened and scrambled to the nearest chair, clearly embarrassed. "What did you find out?"

"Enough to know they are all innocent, and by all and mean all thirty of them," I answered, making my dad stare at me with confusion.

"Thirty?", he echoed, dumbfounded.

I nodded, twisting my ring and biting the bottom of my lip anxiously. I didn't know what Dad would do once his brain had registered the new information and I hoped it was a good reaction and not one where he would immediately send them to the Isle. The King frowned in thought, looking at Mom for help. She turned to us. "What else did you find out? We need as much information as possible to decide what to do with them."

I gazed up for a minute before letting what I knew about these mysterious kids flow out of my mouth like water in a river. "They were all abandoned on the same day, their ages ranging from three to seven at the time, they have never had an education, they don't always have enough food to eat everyday, some of the teens are magical or can perform magic, some have a 'gift' left for them by their parents, none of them are dead, and they have been hiding in an old ghost town for ten years." I let my breath slow down to its original pace, having increased in speed because of how fast I was talking.

My mother nodded slowly, glancing at Audrey and then back at me and Dad. "That's it?"

I nodded while Audrey was looking at me as if I'd grown three heads and then at Mom, fury lighting up her dark honey-brown eyes. "Queen Belle," she hissed venomously. "Ben has forgotten to mention something."

She ignored her rude tone as she looked at her, motioning for her to continue. Oh, please, no. "Apparently, Ben has no brain. He has invited these thieving, disgusting, filthy, villainous street rats to attend Auradon Prep! Please tell him that he cannot bring these kids to our school!", she ranted, narrowing her eyes.

Dad quickly stepped forward, shock written clearly all over his face. "He what?", he asked quietly.

I promptly stopped my girlfriend from saying anything else as I turned to look at Dad, giving him the calmest posture and look possible while twisting my ring nervously. "I have invited them all- and I mean _all_ \- of the _thirty_ villain kids that have been abandoned to Auradon Prep."

From the look in his eyes and the one on his face, I could tell Dad was about to burst and I silently prayed that he wouldn't scream at me and make a huge scene. "The children of our sworn enemies living among us?!", he snapped. I assume that means that my prayers haven't been answered. "Their parents have committed unspeakable crimes! Who knows what they have been taught in the short amount of time that they were with their parents!"

I could practically feel Audrey's victorious smirk drilling itself into my head to haunt me and Dad's anger heating up the air around him. It was terrifying really. "Dad, just hear me out here."

"I won't hear of it!", he snapped.

"Dad," I called, grabbing his attention. "Their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?"

Dad didn't answered, the way his eyes were glued to the side of the room telling me that he was deep in thought. "Dad?"

"I suppose their children are innocent..."

I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my lips but forced myself to keep a straight face as I silently celebrated instead. I turned around to see Audrey gaping at Dad, obviously shocked. "King Beast! You ca-"

"I have made my decision, Audrey," he cut her off, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Mom walked up to me with a small smile on her face and straightened my jacket. "Well... well done," she complimented, stepping back.

I smiled back, watching my parents as they left the room, most likely heading towards the limo, and turned around to tell Audrey that they should get going but I was- of course- cut off by her loud, enraged voice. "Do you even know what you've done? You are asking for a death wish!"

"Audrey, you have to understand that-"

"Understand what? That you're an absolute idiot? Yeah, I already know that," she shot back, her hands clutched into fists. "These _street rats_ are their parents' children and will stop at nothing to _destroy_ us all, take over Aurodon, and set their parents free..." Audrey's voice became a dangerously, quiet whisper. "Don't you see what'll happen to us?"

"Audrey, they need somewhere to live," I tried, giving her pleading eyes. "They aren't their mothers and fathers, I already know that... don't you?"

"How do you know that? How can you even look at them without thinking of what they might become?", she questioned, a cold tone evident in her voice. "How?"

I fell completely silently, possible answers to those bouncing around in my head as it gave me a small headache. "They are innocent, they haven't committed any of the villains' crimes, they weren't raised by their parents, they are who _they_ are, not their parents, and I will be the one responsible if they do any damage." Great. Now I sound like a parent defending my children. "Just please don't give them a hard time."

"I don't think I can guarantee that," the princess snapped as she whipped around and stalked out of the door.

A sigh escaped my lips and my hand went immediately to my ring out of habit and began to twist the piece of jewelry. I don't understand why the children of villains are hated so much... they're just like the children of heroes. Another sigh tumbled out of my mouth and I walked out the door. I guess I should tell them that school will start soon...

* * *

 **Yay! New chap!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, guys. I'm just a bit busy.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Eagle**


	9. BEING REWRITTEN

**Children of the Lost has by far been my most popular story and probably the one I'm most proud of. Looking back at it now, two years later, that sense of pride I felt is long gone. I didn't have a proper plot, I had no idea where I was going, and I cannot believe this story gained so many followers and favorites.**

 **Usually I would dump this story in the trash and forget it ever existed but I've decided to rewrite it. Since my brain will not stop the constant flow of fanfiction ideas, it may take awhile. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, y'all have a good day!**

 **~Eagle**


End file.
